


The Exhaustion of Neurodiversity

by Stella_Malodi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Belonging, Gen, Neurodiversity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: Behold! A poem! It's... more or less about how being autistic/neurodivergent can make someone feel like an outsider. And how exhausting it is trying to hold your neurodivergent self to neurotypical standards.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Exhaustion of Neurodiversity

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT THEY'RE ALMOST DEFINITELY AUTISTIC?
> 
> DEFINITELY NOT ME.
> 
> NOPE.
> 
> THAT'S WHY I WROTE A POEM. ABOUT BEING AUTISTIC. AND/OR NEURODIVERGENT. BECAUSE MY BRAIN TOTALLY WORKS EXACTLY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE'S. YEP.
> 
> Also, hello! I am still here. I don't write much anymore, but I wanted to share this. So. Here's something that has nothing in common with most of my other works.

This one's for the weirdos   
The ones who don't fit in  
The ones who try   
And try   
And _try_   
To wear 'normal' like a skin

This one's for the awkward  
The ones who said something wrong  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
But will do it again before long

This one's for the literal  
Who don't understand the question  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
Seeking clarification

This one's for the sticklers  
The ones who care about rules  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
Only to face ridicule

This one's for the pleasers  
Who always answer "yes"  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
But are breaking from the stress

This one's for the readers  
Visiting fairy realms  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
Returning when life overwhelms

This one's for the homebodies  
Who always answer "no"  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
But know better than to go

This one's for the silent  
The ones who wish to be heard  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
To speak when they can't say a word

This one's for the ducklings  
Who never knew about swans  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
To find where they belong

This one's for my fellows  
With all our different minds  
The ones who try  
And try  
And _try_  
My friends, my tribe, my kind

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any hour to spare and you're interested in learning more about the less stereotypical presentation of autism that's more common in girls, I'd recommend looking up Sarah Hendrickx on youtube.
> 
> Or you can just look up "autism in girls." :D There are definitely shorter videos if you're looking for a quick rundown, rather than a lecture/presentation.


End file.
